


Baby Makes Three

by Lucky107



Series: Sailor Beware [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the time Reno was away, Billy sure made a lot of friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> My Blue Heaven - Fats Domino - 1956

Reno Sween sits sunken into the old hand-me-down sofa like a mopey teenager as she balances the telephone receiver in one hand a small bundle of blankets in the crook of the opposite arm.  In the background is the static hum of a near-mute television—a midday rerun of yesterday's episode of The Silver Shroud.

"No, ma'am.  I'm sorry, but Billy isn't—"  Lively shatter filters through the phone, loud enough to make baby Shaun fuss.  "I'm sorry; I didn't intend to insinuate anything about your age.  Now, if you've only called here to insult me—"

In the time Reno was away, Billy sure made a lot of friends.

Becoming a housewife, Reno had hoped to readjust to civilian life while peacefully while carefully picking up the pieces of her life again, not play secretary.

The infant in her arms, tired of being second for Reno's attention, reaches out a tiny hand and gives a lock of Reno's blonde hair a rough tug.  The ex-sailor hisses and holds the phone away to scold, "What are you—?"  But the little face peering up at her looks just like his father's and small smile pulls at the corners of Reno's lips.

Those big, blue eyes curiously explore Reno's features before he makes a silly face at her.

"I don't know who you _think_ I am—" Reno cuts back into the frantic and long-winded phone call.  "—Okay, I _know_ who you think I am.  I'm Billy's _sister_.  Billy is at work and if you want to get in touch with him, you'll just have to call back later."

This time Reno makes a silly face: she puffs up her cheeks and rolls her eyes and the baby boy in her arm giggles loudly, not unheard through the receiver.

"Whoa, hold on - I don't want _custody_ , lady.  I'm just the babysitter."  Though she argues, the complaint falls on deaf ears.  It's a wonder Billy ever married such a woman.  She's impossible.  "All right.  I'll see you in court, then.  Have a lovely day."

Even though she left the Navy life behind and came back home to settle down  _away_ from all the fighting, some things will never change.

Like war, Reno muses as Shaun wraps his tiny fingers around her larger one, war never changes.


End file.
